


Deconstruct me, Drown me. Forever (not) Yours

by orphan_account



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Deconstruction, Derrida - Freeform, F/M, Love, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Philosophy, The thin line between love and hate, Unresolved Sexual Tension, relationships, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There is a thin line between inside and outside.Thin line between the sane and insane.Renzo is being torn asunder by that fucking gaze of hers.Takes place post chapter 96





	Deconstruct me, Drown me. Forever (not) Yours

**Author's Note:**

> “A text is not a text unless it hides from the first comer, from the first glance, the law of its composition and the rules of its game. A text remains, moreover, forever imperceptible. Its laws and rules are not, however, harbored in the inaccessibility of a secret; it is simply that they can never be booked, in the present, into anything that could rigorously be called a perception.”  
> ― Jacques Derrida, Dissemination

“A text is not a text unless it hides from the first comer, from the first glance, the law of its composition and the rules of its game. A text remains, moreover, forever imperceptible. Its laws and rules are not, however, harbored in the inaccessibility of a secret; it is simply that they can never be booked, in the present, into anything that could rigorously be called a perception.”  
― Jacques Derrida, Dissemination  
Renzo found himself alone, hanging in the ship that was hanging unto the clowds.  
it was times not unlike these that he found himself to be particularly uncomfortable.  
uncomfortable was an understatement  
This was hell.  
He was like a unknown text written by an unknown hand,  
his thoughts loyalties were torn into two, a schism that would then beguin to blur only to tear apart again.  
He recently accomplished his mission of obtaining Rin's brother on Lucifer’s side.  
Did Renzo have any doubts, not that he could think of, he was unflappable, cold so unwavering in his strength.  
Renzo begin to laugh, to no one in particular, after all he was alone.  
Suddenly a image not unlike a fade photograph froze etching itself into his skull.  
Thoes eyes...  
Damn her eyes.  
Back then Izumo glared at him with a mix of hurt, disbelief and something else Renzo couldn't quite put his finger on?  
What was it, melancholy? Or perhaps a knowing, perhaps she had always known that the time they spent together would be cut short?  
Renzo was always a shrewd character, the only two particularly exceptional thing he was particularly good at from childhood was deconstructing his own essence until nothing remained. As well as an analytical perspective of viewing the world outside his skull.  
Assimilating sense data, and coming up with the next move on the board so to speak.  
He was an empty vessel , of which any role could be poured into his container.  
This was viewed as a strength or so he once thought.  
The thin line between the living and the dead, the sane and the insane, all boundaries have been transgressed.  
He had all the power but she was the one able to deconstruct his very innermost essence with a single glance  
Damn those eyes, that way she gazed at him,  
Suffocating  
Her beautiful, hurt filled gaze  
it drowned him.


End file.
